Inner Beauty
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Joey struggles to keep up with the beatings from his Dad… Plus all the emotional bruises he gets from Seto Kaiba! SJ How would Joey be able to face that Seto Kaiba is really dead
1. I Dreamt Of Pain

**Inner Beauty**

Chapter 1 

Joey struggles to keep up with the beatings from his Dad… Plus all the emotional bruises he gets from Seto Kaiba! S/J

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ack!" Joey screamed as he hit the wall, making his head spin. "I don't even know why I bother with you, mangy mutt!" Joey's Dad screamed at Joey's face, grabbing Joey's hair by the process. "You. Insolent. Fool." The drunken man banged Joey's head to the wall every after word.

"Dad, stop it! Please, stop it!" Joey pleaded weakly, feeling that darkness is about to overcome him. Joey whimpered as his dad gave him one last throw to the wall, creating a small dent to it. Joey's mouth dropped open and eyes widened at the sudden impact as he coughed out blood, he slid down to the ground and the next thing he knew, everything instantly became dark even though his eyes were open.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Seto raised his head from all the papers in his hands. Somehow, he felt a surge of pain hit him and it felt unbearable. He shook his head as he rubbed his temples, "I must be tired from all of this!" He muttered. Slowly, he got up and went to Mokuba's room, peeking to see his little brother fast asleep.

He gave a small smile as he closed the door slowly, heading to his own room to go to bed. And as soon as he closed his eyes, horror and fear stroke him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_///"T- Tasukete…" A certain blonde's face came into view. Except this face wasn't his normal, cheerful self. But a broken one… like as of a doll…_

_Eyes widened as if he had forgotten how to blink. Blood running from his head to the tip of his chin. And eyes flooding of tears and blood. The blonde was lying on the ground with his hands at his sides, his leg broken and bleeding. He was mess, yes he was…_

And the last words that came out from his mouth was, "…Kaiba…"/// 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jerking awake, Seto panted as he stared wide-eyed at the darkness surrounding his room. "W- what the heck was that?" Seto breathed, "W- was that actually, the- the…" He couldn't say it.

"Th- the mutt?"

Joey woke up the next day only to find himself numb by all the blood loss and bruises. "What a weird dream…" Joey whispered as he tried recalling the dream he just had.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

///"Tasukete…" He called for someone desperately, feeling as if his body was no longer living with him. "Kaiba…" He whispered, it was the only word he wanted to let out after all the pain inside his heart. He didn't know why he had to call out to his worst enemy.

_Slowly, he felt strong arms bring him up as he opened his eyes sleepily. There, Seto Kaiba, smiling back at him with such sadness and concern. "Kaiba…" Joey whispered again. Seto pulled Joey tighter, but not enough to hurt him, reassuring the blonde that everything will be all right. Joey was staring blankly at the CEO with tired eyes and tears coming out of them._

"I. I love you…" Were the last words he said, before blacking out./// 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He's lucky it was only a dream! If the CEO would knew he liked – no – _loved_ him, he would be dead by now. He was more terrified of the young millionaire than he is with his father. He felt like laughing a bit… he couldn't go to school now. He was too misshapen and he needed someone's help to prepare.

"I need a day-off…" Joey sighed to himself, "But not here, not at home… somewhere else… somewhere far, _far_ away!" And with that, he proceeded to his bedroom to patch his wounds up.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Seto wasn't able to put the right finger on his situation… why did he have that strange dream? And worst of all, it had to be the 'mutt'! He sighed as he sat down on his chair; maybe he was working too much. He should take a break and head out to vacation once in a while.

He looked up to face Joey Wheeler when he heard footsteps coming his way, Joey blushed for a while, having an eye-to-eye contact but then shrugged it off and went to his seat right behind the CEO. As soon as Joey sat on his chair, he felt the excruciating pain from last night returned as he head his head tightly.

"No more… please… stop…" He whispered to himself, hoping he wouldn't get anyone's attention. Unfortunately, Seto turned around to face the blonde, "What did you say?"

"N- Nothing… L- Leave me al- alone…" Joey whispered louder. _'Please, face away! Stop looking at me!'_ Joey pleaded inside his head, but he knew all his pleas were useless, for Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation and Multi-billionaire, would always stick his nose in anyone's business.

Seto looked at Joey with wide eyes, luckily, no one was able to see him with that rare expression. "Hn!" Seto mocked as he faced back to the book he was just reading. Somehow, he can't get it out of his mind… he has to know what happened to Joey.

The look on Joey's eyes that morning indicated him of something wrong… it was the look of fear and horror just like what he saw last night, in his dream.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He was walking around the halls during lunch break, looking for the mutt. He couldn't believe he was _this_ drawn to the mutt! Of all the people, why him? Is it because? He blushed at the thought. He shook his head as he got out from that thought; he was interrupted when he heard weird noises coming from the Men's washroom.

With a slight peek, he found out where his little doggy was. He was going to barge in and start taking over, hoping he could beat the shit out of the blonde and get the truth out, but then, his jaw dropped when he saw… Blood.

Joey was clutching his stomach with such pain and the other for support, vomiting BLOOD all over the sink and faucet. "Oh God!" Seto gasped, cupping a hand to his mouth. Honestly, he felt like vomiting himself just by the sight.

Joey coughed out more blood and soon realized he didn't have much power left… he was losing blood rapidly and his small body couldn't take it anymore. The next thing he knew, his grip began weakening as he fell unconscious.

"Joey." Seto snapped as he ran to the boy, luckily, catching him before he could hit the ground. "L- Leave me alone." Joey mumbled in his sleep. "Stupid mutt." Seto smirked, looking at the sleeping form. He felt like touching the face of the beautiful angel sleeping in his arms… he seemed so vulnerable… so pained. And Seto couldn't bear seeing him like this.

"What happened to you, _Inu_?" Seto asked with pure sadness as he carried Joey on his back, heading to the nurse's office.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

///"NO! Yamette, Oyaji! He didn't do anything wrong!" Joey pleaded as he watched the fallen CEO on the ground. "SHUT UP!" The drunken man raised a bat and was about to heat the brunette on the floor, but Joey jumped in just enough to take the hit. Joey screamed as the pain electrocuted him to numbness. "You are in love with a boy! What are you, some sort of gay? How do you know if he's not using you? You're just wasting his life on him!" 

**_'What do you care?'_**

"J- Joey." 'So, what if I'm just wasting my life? It was already wasted from the beginning…' **'My life is worthless… no one will care, anyway!'** Joey thought as a single tear trickled from his eyes./// 

Joey instantly woke up with tears in his eyes, facing a pair of cerulean eyes. "Inu!" Seto called. "Hey, Joey!" Yugi smiled as his face came into the blonde's view.

"Kaiba? Y- Yugi?" Joey tried to speak right, but he was too tired. "How are you feeling?" Yugi asked. "Painful." Joey arched his back as another wave of pain surrounded him. "We have to take him to the hospital, a school infirmary is not enough for his condition!" Seto suggested, Yugi agreed with the CEO for once.

"N- no… No hospital…" Joey mumbled.

"Don't be stubborn, mutt!" Seto snapped.

"No… he- he'll find me there. H- he'll hurt you too." Joey said, trying to stand up, only to be pushed roughly back by Seto. "Then we'll hurt him more!" Seto smirked, cracking his knuckles. "P- please… j- just d- don't bring me there. Anywhere b- but not… there…" Joey breathed in heavily, feeling as if a huge sumo wrestler is sitting on top of him.

Seto felt pity rising over him as he nodded politely. "Th- thank you…" Joey smiled as Seto faced away, a blush slowly creeping out of his cheeks.

"He? Who are you referring to, Joey?" Yugi asked. Joey tried to open his eyes; he didn't want to surrender back to sleep. But, he was too tired. He felt soft, cold hands touch his forehead, as those hands slid down to his eyelids, closing them against Joey's own will. "Sleep now, Inu. We'll talk later…" It was none other than Seto.

"Don't… call me… that…" Joey's eyes obeyed as they remained closed and surrendered himself to slumber.

To be continued… 


	2. A Reality Of Pain

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wow! I didn't expect I could get 9 reviews! XD;; And I thought that this fic is a little disturbing! XD;; Anyway, thank you _so_ much, guys! =)

**Mai**, Really? O.o;; [blushes] Thanks! XD

**Female-Yami/Yugi**, Gee, don't know what to say but OH YEAH! I'LL CONTINUE! XD;;

**Smoocher of Evil**, Yeah… I finished writing the whole story already… So, all I need now… is to see when I can go back online again! XD;; Well, I don't feel like making the readers wait for updates all the time. So, I finished it! I want to finish the whole story, save it all in my com, upload it one-by-one, answer reviews XD;; and last but not the least, SEQUELS!!! XD;; Hahaha… you're probably bored by my ranting now… -.-;; ZzZzZzZz…

**Ikari Shinji-kun**, Of course Seto will! XD;; Joey's his PUPPY! XD;; Ahahaha…

**Mimiheart**, It's not that bad sometimes… (Depends on your situation) A friend of mine had experienced that.

**Angel of Angst**, - I like the pen name! XD;; Yeah, Angst has always been my all-time fave genre XD;; I'll keep on writing! You can count on me! XD;;

**SugarFang**, Thanks! ^^;;

**Kat**, Here I am! Updating! XD;; Don't worry… I'll update once every 2 days… (But, I'll try to get online, though… O_o;; That means I have to escape during 4 in the morning! XD;; ahahahahaha!)

**Star Girl11**, Hey! I'm glad you get to read this fic! XD;;

**Alostblackcat**, [pats] Don't be… cause everything will turn out okay… ^^;; Or won't it? O_O;;

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Inner Beauty**

Chapter 2 

Joey struggles to keep up with the beatings from his Dad… Plus all the emotional bruises he gets from Seto Kaiba! S/J

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Yugi tried to say something to the CEO as they walked back to their classes. He can't believe Seto Kaiba, Joey's hatest not to mention, worst enemy, carrying Joey all the way to the nurse's office without hesitation! Yugi was a little happy at the situation; finally, Seto and Joey can become friends!

"I know you want to tell me something, spill it." Seto glared at the shorter boy as they came into a halt. "_A- anou…_ I was wondering… why did you even bother bringing Joey to the infirmary? I mean- if you truly hate a person, you would just leave him behind!" Yugi started, "Not that I would do that or anything… b- but, I can't believe you'd actually helped someone, Kaiba!" Seto glared daggers at the tri-color haired boy.

"I- I mean, sorry… F- forget it! Forget I asked!" Yugi blushed and he had to admit, he _was_ a little harsh on his words.

"I don't hate him as much as you think, Mutou." Seto snapped.

"Eh?"

"In fact, I never hated someone before. He's just…" Seto paused, looking for the right word, "…an annoying little dog!" Yugi blinked, he can't help but laugh at the fact that Seto was right. "Yeah, Joey can be really annoying…" Yugi agreed, "And yeah, I agree, he _is_ a dog sometimes!"

Seto stopped from his tracks and looked at Yugi with raised eyebrows. "I mean he's the _best_ person I've ever met! And… I agree to the saying 'A Dog is a Man's Best Friend!' _ne_?"

Seto snorted, "I don't know where you get your ideas, Mutou!" Seto rubbed his temples in a sarcastic manner. "Oh yeah! I have one more thing to say!" Yugi added, Seto raised his head. "You like him, don't you?" Yugi smiled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Wherever did you get that idea?" Seto asked in his usual cold voice, but his head was screaming 'HOW THE HECK DID HE KNOW?'

"I just… _knew_ it. I mean… the way you wanted him to be brought to the hospital for proper care." Yugi smiled. "Anyone would do it, Mutou!" Seto mumbled, looking for a reason to get out of his situation.

"Bakura and Marik wouldn't." Yugi said. "Well, they're both psychopathic freaks!" Seto snapped.

"And… the way you agreed to _not_ bring him there when he asked you not to." Yugi continued and engaged in looking for another reason. "He was pleading like a mutt…" Seto reasoned once again.

"And – Oh yeah! You blushed when he thanked you!" Yugi smiled menacingly. Seto blushed even though he had the cold expression, he wasn't able to deny to that. "And when you laid your hand on Joey's forehead and closed his eyelids." Yugi smiled widely, "If you really don't have any feelings for him, you'd just snap at him to go to sleep."

"I'm beginning to think you're as _sick_ as Marik and Bakura!" Seto shrugged his blush away and continued walking. "Come on, Kaiba! It doesn't hurt to admit, right? I promise I won't tell anyone!" Yugi smiled. "NO, I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Seto yelled and marched away from the Puzzle bearer.

Yugi laughed silently, "You'll admit it someday, Kaiba… I know you would!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What happened?" Tristan panicked as he ran to Joey who was crouching over a basin with the nurse rubbing his back. "He- he suddenly started coughing blood! I- I don't know what to do!" The nurse panicked.

"What kind of a nurse are you? How the _heck_ did you get your degree with _this_ performance?" Seto yelled at the woman before him. "I- I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba!" The nurse apologized. "Kaiba, that's enough. She was terrified, okay?" Yugi said, trying to calm the brunette down. Tea approached the crying nurse as she brought the sobbing girl to her desk, "I think you should go home now… classes are already over, so we'll take care of Joey for you!" Tea tried to comfort the nurse.

"We have to bring him to some proper medical attention!" Seto snapped as he turned Joey to face him and carried the blonde in his arms. "But, Kaiba… Joey said he didn't want to go to the hospital!" Yugi reminded the CEO. "Who said I was going to take him there?" Seto raised his voice.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Both Tea and Tristan blinked at the sudden actions of the cold Seto Kaiba as he cradled Joey in his arms inside the silent limousine. "What's with him, Yugi?" Tristan whispered. Yugi held his index finger over his lips as he smiled.

Seto stared at the sleeping form of Joey Wheeler in his arms as the blonde whimpered in pain. "Stop it, Dad!" Joey mumbled which made Yugi's and Seto's eyes widened.

"So, it's- it's him!" Yugi gasped. Seto nodded. "Can any of you two bother explaining it to us what exactly is going on?" Tristan asked impatiently while crossing his arms. Yugi turned to Seto, who just nodded. He sighed out loud as he began his story, the limousine driving off to Kaiba Manor.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Seto kicked the front doors open as he hurriedly walked inside with the blood-soaked Joey in his arms. "Kaiba-_sama_!" One of the maids gasped, seeing Joey. "Prepare the Guest room!" Seto ordered; the maid ran up the stairs followed by Seto and the others. "I couldn't even believe _he_ was the one who did it!" Tristan said, running closely behind.

"Yeah, he was so nice when he went to the Game Shop!" Tea agreed.

"He was faking it all along! No wonder Joey was so terrified when he came up to our doorstep!" Yugi figured. Seto laid his puppy on the bed as he began peeling off his blue polo, only to find a huge bruise behind Joey's neck. "Oh God!" Tristan gasped as he felt Tea latch unto him.

"I need you to leave the room for a while." Seto snapped at the 3 as 6 maids rushed inside the room bringing some towels and some first aid materials. "But, Kaiba-"

"These maids are highly-trained nurses as well, you don't have to worry about anything!" Seto smiled, his first genuine smile, "I promise…" Yugi nodded as he led Tea and Tristan out the room.

"Th- th- that bruise! It- it was so disgusting!" Tea trembled as she recalled the image. "Calm down, Tea!" Tristan comforted, as he took the girl's hand unto his. "What's going to happen to Joey?" Tea asked. "He'll be fine… Seto promised Joey would be alright!" Yugi clutched his fists.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Joey yelped in pain as tears sprang out from his eyes. "Shh… just hang on, Joey." Seto said, pressing a cloth on Joey's wound in the chest. "H- he's going t- to… N- no! D- don't hurt him!" Joey yelled in his sleep. "Joey, it's all a dream! You have to fight it!" Seto called.

Seto felt like bursting into tears as he scanned the frail body of his crush. 90% of his body were covered in bruises, new ones… and old ones. And all he could do was watch his Joey screaming in pain. He wanted revenge badly… he's going to make Joey's Father pay for what he had done.

His thoughts were interrupted as the head maid/nurse, Lucia approached him. She had beautiful black hair made into a French twist above her head and dark brown eyes, Her thin yet strong body coming into Seto's view by the corner of his eye.

"Seto, we need to get him to the hospital. All of these are not helping him…" Lucia snapped. Of all the maids in Kaiba Manor, Lucia was the maid who stayed the longest and the one closest to both Seto and Mokuba. She's 43 years of age and she's still active like a teenager… and sometimes, acts like a kid when she's arguing with Mokuba.

"We can't bring him there, Lucia. The person who did this to him will know of it… And I fear he might take Joey away from me!" Seto answered with a serious look. Lucia blinked for a while and then, smiled, "I see… you have certain feelings for this boy, do you?" Seto blushed. Because of him being so close with the maid, he felt like talking to his mother and forgot all about his innermost secrets.

"I understand completely, Seto! We'll do the best we can!" Lucia gave Seto a thumb-up and Seto returned the gesture. "Thank you, Lucia…" Seto smiled.

To be continued… 


	3. Essence Of Pain

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Sorry I was a little late in updating, guys… I wasn't able to get in since I was fighting over my brothers for the PC. And in the end, I only won once! And here I am! XD;; Don't worry… I'll wake up in 4 am tomorrow… XD;; ahahahahahaha! Aqua Angelz, It's good? Really? XD;; Thanks… 

**Star Girl11**, Fast? No… I was even late! XD;; hehehe… Actually, I know how it feels to wait for the update for so long. I just don't want you guys to get pissed off like what I used to feel. That's why I prefer reading completed fics! XD;; hahaha…

**Aibou** and **Amethyst**, Yes! Seto will be there! XD;;

**Female-Yami/Yugi**, Thanks… you've touched my heart! XD;; No… I'm not really insulted, that's 'kay! ^-^

**Angel of Anarky**, O.o;; [Hentai thoughts] [Shakes it off] Bad! Bad! XD;; I'll save both of them… No, wait- I'll save only one of them! XD;; - that's a SPOILER! XD;;

**Ikari Shinji-kun**, I'm glad you like it! XD;; You don't know how much this means to me…

THANK YOU _SO_ MUCH, GUYS! I'M SO TOUCHED! ToT;; [RUNS OFF CRYING] ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Inner Beauty 

Chapter 3 

Joey struggles to keep up with the beatings from his Dad… Plus all the emotional bruises he gets from Seto Kaiba! S/J

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Seto requests that you should stay for the night… he says you can call your parents if you want to." Lucia said, bowing to Yugi, Tea and Tristan. "H- how is he? I mean- how's Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Not so good… but, he'll be a little better in the morning. Now, the phone is just at the end of the hall, and the guestrooms are to your left. Dinner'll be ready by 7:00 pm." Lucia smiled at them, "Any questions?"

"Yeah…" Tristan raised his hand, "Can we visit Joey now?"

"I'm afraid you can't yet. They're still wrapping his bruises with bandages… and, we don't want the Miss to faint." Lucia smiled politely, referring to Tea, "Seeing that you already freaked out by the bruise behind Mr. Wheeler's neck." The 3 of them stared wide-eyed. They don't even want to imagine what Joey's body looked like being covered up in purple bruises.

"Umm… th- thanks, Miss…" Yugi trailed. "Lucia. Just call me Lucia." Lucia smiled, "Seto will be out in a minute, he'll be guiding you afterwards! Good day!" Lucia bowed and left the 3 on their own terrified imaginations.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Seto held Joey's hand in his, seeing that Joey's face was filled with tears. "Joey…" Seto whispered, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked, knowing that the blonde won't answer him back, "That's right… You hate me. Hn! How could I forget?" Seto chuckled to himself, but a single trickled down his cheek.

"D- don't hurt him… H- he didn't do- anything t- to you…" Joey panicked, moving around in his sleep. "Joey, it's another dream again! You must fight it, Joey!" Seto panicked as he brought Joey into his arms. "S- Seto…" Joey yelped as Seto jumped at the sound of his name. He was dreaming about him? "No, S- Seto! He- he didn't do anything wrong! P- please don't hurt h- him… I- I…" Joey moved as Seto embraced him, "I- I love him, Dad!" Joey reasoned as Seto's eyes widened.

"N- No! NO!" Joey woke up to see tears flooding from his eyes. He sobbed loudly as he tried to regain his breathing. "Joey, it's alright!" Seto smiled.

"S- Se- Kaiba!" Joey gasped in happiness as he wrapped his arms around the CEO, "Y- you're alright!" Joey smiled widely. Seto smiled back as he noticed the blonde hugging him tightly. "E- Eh?" Joey suddenly blinked and tried to break free from Seto's grasp.

"What the _heck_ am I doing?" Joey half-shouted, feeling dizzy all over again. "Don't move so much, puppy! You're still recuperating!" Seto snapped, Joey looked around at himself and felt as if his entire body was suffocation from all of the bandages wrapped around him. "How long has your father been doing this to you?" Seto continued, as Joey slowly began to tremble, realizing that his worst enemy already knew his secret!

"Wh- what are you talking about?" Joey stared at Seto's cerulean eyes with fear as Seto's hand gripped on Joey's wrist tightly. "L- let me go!" Joey gasped as he tried to pull away. "I'm not letting you go Joey, unless you answer my questions!" Seto was serious, Joey could see that. But he was scared, he didn't know how long he could last until he would break down and cry.

"P- please d- don't hurt me!" Joey pleaded. "Why would I hurt my puppy?" Seto smirked with his usual cold voice; Joey didn't like it when Seto smirked at him like that, it indicates trouble… and he already had enough.

"Why wouldn't you? That's supposed to be the question!" Joey yelled angrily, he felt weak. Well, he _was_ weak ever since the day he was born! "What do you care anyway? You had always made fun of me, hate me and glare at me all the time! Why the sudden change, Kaiba?" He snapped at Kaiba's name.

"Joey…" Seto changed the tone of his voice as he looked at Joey with pure concern. Joey's eyes widened when Seto said his name, he never heard Seto call him with his first name before… well, not this nicely. A flood of tears came rushing down from Joey's eyes as he felt sadness and happiness the same time rushing inside of him.

"Because, my puppy…" Seto smiled, brushing the tears out of Joey's eyes. He slowly leaned over the blonde and held Joey's hand in his. A second passed by, making Seto and Joey's lips pressed together. Joey was surprised at first, but then, closed his eyes letting all the tears out.

"Aww… how sweet…" Tea commented silently as 3 heads peeped inside the room. "I knew it! I just knew it!" Yugi giggled. "Go, Joey, Go!" Tristan yelled, making the 2 boys separate from their kiss and turn to look at the 3. "Tristan, you idiot!" Tea whacked Tristan's head with her fist.

"Wh- what the-?" Joey gasped as he turned red all over.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I'm bad." Tristan mumbled as they sat on the dinner table. Seto was sitted at the topmost with Mokuba to his left and Joey in his right. And right beside Joey was Yugi, followed by Tea, then last but not the least, Tristan.

Joey tried to chew his food down, but the metallic taste of blood was still at the pit of his throat. Besides that, he couldn't think straight, he was still thinking about the kiss he had with Seto. Too bad it had to end so soon… 'Damn Tristan!' He laughed mentally; he was making fun of such a little thing.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, noticing the smile Joey had on his face. Joey raised his head and tried to hide the blush, "Just. Tired." Joey answered truthfully. "Eat something first before you rest… you lost a lot of energy." Seto said as Joey nodded. Joey took a spoonful of his porridge and gulped it all down.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I feel like a human mummy…" Joey muttered a laugh as Yugi tucked him to bed. "Don't worry so much, Joey! It's for your own good, besides, Kaiba promised not to bring you to the hospital, right?" Yugi smiled.

"You mean- you guys really didn't bring me there?" Joey asked. "No, we didn't! I mean- you didn't want us to, right?" Yugi blinked. "It's- it's just that- I never knew Seto would really listen to me!" Joey blinked back.

"Hey! You already know how he feels about you, right? I'm sure you already know the reason why!" Yugi chuckled, making the blonde blush at the memory. Instantly, Seto came inside… his hands on the pockets of his coat. Joey smiled sadly as Seto approached him. "Are you feeling any better?"

Joey nodded as he faced away as looking at the full moon outside the window, "I'm sorry…"

"Eh? What for?" Yugi gasped.

"For keeping everything as a secret…" Joey said, "And for trying to be brave, feeling that I could solve this by myself! I admit I am _indeed_ weak!"

"You were _never_ weak from the start, I would never want to fight back with my Father too, even though knowing he's such a jerk!" Seto snapped, making Joey chuckle at his last sentence.

"You are a good person, Joey…" Yugi held Joey's hand, "And you're wrong about one thing, you never thought that way, you never wanted to showoff by letting people see you can solve this problem alone!"

"Wh- what do you mean?" Joey asked.

"You didn't want us to get hurt, isn't it? If your father knew that we knew, he would come after us, right?" Yugi asked, "You were terrified when he came into the Game Shop one night!" Joey nodded as he buried his eyes in the shadows of his bangs.

"I just want you to know, Joey… that I will sacrifice myself just to get you safe-"

"NO! You can't do that, Yugi!" Joey yelled while sitting up, only to be flushed by pain again. "Don't move around too much, Joey!" Seto said as he held Joey with strong arms. "Please- please don't make things more complicated… I don't want _anyone_ to get hurt because of me!" Joey whispered, "You don't know how much this hurts me!"

"I'll protect everyone, Joey… I'll protect _you_… and Yugi, even Tea and Tristan." Seto said, nuzzling the blonde's hair as Joey buried his face in Seto's chest. "No! No! No! Please don't do this, Seto…" Joey pleaded.

"Don't worry… just calm down." Seto smiled, turning to Yugi and smiled to the boy as well.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How's Joey?" Tristan asked as Yugi went inside one of the guestrooms. "He's asleep right now… Kaiba's there with him!" Yugi sighed sadly. "What's wrong, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"I- I don't know… It's- it's like Joey's a totally different person…"

"What do you mean?" Tristan blinked.

"I- I mean, I'm supposed to be his best friend… and yet, I never knew about this! Somehow, seeing him smile all day made me confident that he has no problems in life! I- I can't believe I didn't notice this…" Yugi lowered his head. "No one expected you to, Yugi… Joey didn't want us to get involved in this kind of situation, that's why!" Tristan comforted.

"But still- we're his friends!"

"That's the point. He didn't want us to go through what he did. I'm sure you would do the same if you were in Joey's situation, right?" Tea asked. Yugi had to admit, Tea was right, "Cause… to tell you the truth, I would do the same, Yugi… So you can't stay disappointed at Joey forever."

"I wasn't intending to, Tea…" Yugi nodded, "Thanks…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"3 months, eh?" Seto repeated. Joey nodded silently. "You must've been suffering so much…" Seto said with pure concern and pity. "Don't worry about me! I'm strong! I'm…" Joey's smile disappeared, "…strong… Who am I kidding? No I'm not!" Joey snapped.

"Will you stop saying that already?" Seto half-shouted which made Joey jump in surprise. Seto instantly cupped Joey's face in his hands, "What made you think that way, huh?" Joey just stared wide-eyed into the CEO and refused to answer, Seto noticed the fear in the blonde's eyes and lifted him up to give him an embrace.

"Telling myself I'm strong knowing that I can _never_ be strong!" Joey answered while holding Seto's arms.

"Then _be_ strong! Tell yourself to be strong… and then _do_ it!" Seto smiled, "Are you just going to accept the fact that you're weak? Dogs bark for a reason, you know!" Seto chuckled as Joey pouted. The both of them started laughing together, "Come on, will you please stop calling me that?" Joey smiled.

"Anything…" Seto kissed Joey's forehead, "…for you…"

To be continued… 


	4. Go Away, Pain!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sorry it took me a long time to update guys, school's back and exams are coming the next week… what's more is, IT'S PROM TIME! XD;; Woohoo! Anyone can be my partner? XD;;

**Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo**, Here it is! XD;;

**Ikari Shinji-kun**, I didn't think I could make you cry… XD;; Wow! So glad it touched your heart!

**Female-Yami/Yugi**, No problem! Yup, they're back! XD;; Siblings _are_ pests… well, younger ones to be exact. Older ones are _obnoxious_! XD;; ahahahaha! I'm in the middle of the family, so I had to suffer 2 younger ones and 2 older ones! ;_; Buhuhuhu…

**Star Light Shadow**, Alive? ^-^ I don't think one of them will… XD;; Well, _maybe_…

**Aibou**, Yeah… I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! XD;; Wish me luck!

**Mai**, I don't think I'm the best! ^-^;; It's just that, I really _love_ writing back! The same time, communicating, _ne?_ ^^;; Reading fanfics and having an online community or something! XD;; ahahahaha… but seriously, I just love replying to you all! XD;; I'll be waiting for your fics to be up soon, please tell me your username then, 'kay? XD;;

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Inner Beauty**

**Chapter 4**

Joey struggles to keep up with the beatings from his Dad… Plus all the emotional bruises he gets from Seto Kaiba! S/J

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Damn it! Where did _that_ kid ran off to?" Johnny Wheeler screamed at the top of his lungs, "He's 5 hours late!" Johnny walked over to the phone and saw Joey's phonebook beside it. He checked for Joey's friends and saw Yugi's number first. "Hello? Turtle Game Shop, how may I help you?" Sugoroku Mutou answered.

"This is Johnny Wheeler… I was wondering if Joey Wheeler is around!" Johnny asked.

"I'm sorry… but he's not here. Yugi's not even here right now… But, I'm sure Yugi'll call. I'll call back if something comes up!" Sugoroku smiled. "Thanks." Johnny snapped and slammed the receiver down.

"Damn you, Wheeler!" Johnny cursed under his breath, "I'll find you even if it's the last thing I do… and I once I do…" Johnny paused as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door, "…I'll kill you!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Yes, Grandpa. Mmhmm. Yeah. I'll be back by tomorrow or by Sunday afternoon." Yugi said, "Don't worry, it's just like a sleepover, Grandpa. Nothing's gonna happen!" Yugi smiled, "Yes, yes, I know! Goodbye Grandpa! Yes… I know! Goodbye! I know… Goodbye!" And Yugi hung up.

"That was really short!" Tristan teased, sarcasm present at the tone of his voice. "He wouldn't stop bugging me about the pills!" Yugi sighed out loud. "Pills? What pills?" Tristan blinked. "Growth pills!" Yugi answered. Tristan suddenly burst at a fit of laughter.

"Stop it!" Yugi pouted. "No offense, Yug'!" Tristan continued laughing. "Then stop laughing already!" Yugi pouted even more. But Tristan laughed even more, seeing Yugi's cute face. "Do you want me to call Yami?" Yugi threatened.

Tristan silenced, "No thanks…" Yugi raised an eyebrow with an evil smirk.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He touched the soft cheek of his lover as he sniffed. _'So beautiful…'_ He thought, "You don't know how much I love you, Seto…" Joey sighed out loud and smiled as he leaned over and kissed the CEO in the forehead. The CEO shifted from his position, but still continued to sleep.

"I- I have some things to tell you…" Joey regained his posture and gathered all his strength, "I- I was planning on something… when I was beaten up! Actually, _during_ the time when Dad beat me."

_///"Please- someone… I don't want this anymore!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs, struggling to keep himself awake. He tried thinking about some things that'll keep his mind from the pain._

_"Yugi… Tristan… Tea… and- Ryou…" Joey mumbled out all the people he loved, "W- was I a good friend to all of you?" He felt tears coming from the tip of his eyes; somehow, he didn't really think everyone would love him as much as he loved everyone._

_"If- if I could come back somehow… I would like to make everyone know how much they mean to me!"_

_"B- but, if I **do** come back, I- I think I'll be leaving soon…" Joey sighed, "I- I want the pain to go away, guys! I- I really, really do! I- I'm sorry… for being… so selfish." The last word made Joey intake greedily for oxygen._

_"Tasukete…" He called for someone desperately, feeling as if his body was no longer living with him. "Kaiba…" He whispered, it was the only word he wanted to let out after all the pain inside his heart. He didn't know why he had to call out to his worst enemy._

_Slowly, he felt strong arms bring him up as he opened his eyes sleepily. There, Seto Kaiba, smiling back at him with such sadness and concern. "Kaiba…" Joey whispered again. Seto pulled Joey tighter, but not enough to hurt him, reassuring the blonde that everything will be all right. Joey was staring blankly at the CEO with tired eyes and tears coming out of them._

_"I. I love you…" Were the last words he said, before blacking out.///_

"Y- you're the only reason I wanted to continue living, Seto… and look at me now, I owe you my life!" Joey smiled, placing a hand on Seto's, "I- I was planning to commit suicide, and- and maybe… everyone would be glad I'm finally gone!"

"You made me realize how wrong I was… th- thank you… _so much!_" Joey lowered his head and sobbed. His sobs were cut shortly when he felt an arm encircle around his neck, pulling him into the bed. The next thing he knew, he was under the cerulean-eyed CEO.

"What're you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be resting…" Seto asked with a snap. Joey blinked, "I- I couldn't get to bed… Can't sleep." Seto raised an eyebrow. "Were you awake all the time?" Joey asked.

"Ever since you touched my cheek…" Seto answered, doing the same thing Joey did to him before. Joey blushed as Seto held Joey's face in his palms, making Joey's heart skip a beat for a moment. "Don't _ever_ think about things like those, Joey! Death is not the answer to everything!"

"Yes, it is…" Joey started, tears becoming visible again, "It can take away pain! It can take away all the nightmares inside of me!"

"No, Joey… it won't." Seto disagreed, making the blonde blink more tears out, "_I'm _the answer. _I_ will take all the pain from you… or my name isn't Seto Kaiba!"

"No, it's not!" Joey smiled, "Cause you're name's Seto Wheeler!"

Seto laughed from the bottom of his heart for the first time, which made the blonde laugh too. "Never knew you would ever think as complicated as that, puppy!" Seto laughed. "What does _that_ supposed to mean?" Joey pouted.

"Nothing!"

"Seto!"

"I'm sorry!" Seto said.

"Grr!"

"I love you."

"Seto, I'll- Eh?" Joey was cut off when a lip made contact on his. Joey stared helplessly at the boy above him and slowly closed his eyes, making the moment of happiness run around his mind. They finally broke off from the kiss and stared at each other for a while. Joey can't help but stare at Seto's hair dangling down above of him.

The next thing Joey knew, a blush crept from his face and he looked out the window.

"Go to sleep. You need rest." Seto smiled, brushing off the blonde's bangs away from his face. "Okay…" Joey nodded with a hurt expression and started to sit up, but was pushed back by Seto.

"And where are you going?" Seto raised an eyebrow, "You're staying here with me!" Seto smiled politely, making Joey blush. Joey never knew Seto's smile could make him blush that much. Few words were said, and after a little chat, the 2 lovers finally fell asleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"All right! Off the bed! I need to clean the room up!" Lucia suddenly barged in the CEO's room and took the white blanket off, revealing the blonde teenager on top of the brunette. Lucia raised an eyebrow at first, but then, smiled at the sight. She had never seen her young master look so happy this much.

"A maid's gotta do, what's a maid gotta go!" Lucia sighed out loud.

"SETO! SETO! THE STOCKS ARE GETTING CRITICAL! WE ARE GOING OUT OF BUSINESS!"

"What?!?!!" Seto suddenly woke up and made Joey wake up too. "Eh?" Joey yawned sleepily. "Why? Give me the status report!" Seto sat up, brining Joey with him.

"Certainly there's no way Kaiba Corporation is going to get out of business, Young Master, Seto!" Lucia laughed, making Joey laugh too. "I should've known it was another of your wake-up calls, Lucia!" Seto grumbled and plopped down back to his bed, still hugging Joey in his arms.

"And what is Mr. Wheeler doing in your bed, Seto? I know you love this lucky person so much, but I didn't expect you were _this_ desperate!" Lucia teased. "What? How could you think of me that way, Lucia?" Seto raised his voice, trying to hide his embarrassed expression.

"W- we didn't do anything of those, Ms. Lucia!" Joey turned crimson.

"Sure, you didn't!" A new set of voices can be heard as Yugi, Tristan and Tea emerged from the corner. Joey's eyes suddenly popped widely, "EEEHHH????" Joey yelled.

_To be continued…_


	5. The Return of Pain: Part 1

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Kay and Fantasychick**, Hey! Welcome to this FanFiction/Community thingy I-am-talking-nonsense Family! XD;; ahahahaha! XD;; I'm sure you'll get more! If you want me to continue, that is…

**Star Girl11**, It was? =) Thanks!

**Mai**, You're welcome! Everyone deserves the space in the Author's Notes, right? And don't worry! The story's already planned and finished! =) I'm just making some retouches to the plot that's why I sometimes get late in updating! XD;; Sorry, guys…

**Ikari Shinji-kun**, And the cute-ness won't end there yet! XD;; More fluff and sappy-ness is yet to come!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Inner Beauty**

**Chapter 5**

Joey struggles to keep up with the beatings from his Dad… Plus all the emotional bruises he gets from Seto Kaiba! S/J

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Joey blushed madly as he faced away from his so-called teasing 'friends'. "Why don't you just admit that you had-" Tristan was about to say the "S" word when Joey instantly shut him up by a pout and glare. Tristan stared at his best friend for a while and blinked. He never knew the loud, stubborn Joey Wheeler would just stare at him and leave the teasing be.

"You really _did_ change, Joey!" Tristan blinked. "What do you mean?" Joey pouted even more. "I mean… you've changed into a totally different person!" Tristan answered.

Joey blinked for a while, unable to answer the statement, "I- I don't know what you mean!" Tristan smiled as Yugi and Tea nodded with Tristan's observations.

"We thought we knew you completely before…" Tristan nuzzled Joey's hair, making Joey slouch at the contact and staring up at the taller boy, "We thought you were just a lazy, stubborn punk who didn't want to study or work at all!" Joey didn't respond, making the brunette continue talking.

"Who is also a good friend…" Tea added. "But we noticed something more!" Yugi joined, "That you are truly a good person, a special one-of-a-kind friend, and the only Joey in the world who made people feel special and overwhelmed with everything around them!"

Joey felt tears stinging at the corner of his eyes.

"A person who would sacrifice everything for his friends…" Tea said.

Joey lowered his head, disbelieving everything they had said.

"And who would keep all the pain inside just to prevent them from worrying!" Yugi smiled.

"Stop it." Joey snapped, making Yugi, Tea and Tristan look at him with surprised expressions. "How can you say all of those wonderful things to a worthless person?" Joey trembled, feeling all the tears drop down to his clutched fists, "You're making a big mistake of thinking that way about me!" Joey yelled, raising his head and revealing his tear-stained face.

"How could you consider me as your friend when I constantly lie and shove you all away?"

Yugi, Tea and Tristan didn't answer. "Can't you see? I was shoving you all away before! I was ignoring you! Hoping you would all leave me alone! Why do you still like me?" Joey yelled, unable to accept the fact that he still has some people who care about him.

"Because you are Joey Wheeler…" Tea answered. "A friend." Tristan added. "A wonderful person." Yugi smiled. "And a loyal _Inu_…" Joey turned to see Seto standing by the door, "whom I really love." Joey blushed at everyone's comments as they left him to stare wide-eyed.

"I- I don't know what to say…" Joey whispered. "We want you to stop thinking low of yourself, Joey… try thinking positive for a change!" Yugi smiled, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Yugi…"

"You are born into this world for a reason! So, why waste your life moping around? Look for that special reason and embrace it!" Tea smiled. "Yeah! Besides, you have us here with you! We'll help you! Right, Kaiba?" Tristan smiled widely, slapping Seto's back with his free hand.

Seto jerked forward at the impact and blushed, yes… he was going to stay with Joey all the time… "Right?" Tristan raised his voice, asking again. Seto nodded, "Of course I will… I'll always will, and you know that, right?" Seto smiled at the blonde he loved.

"Seto…" Joey blushed. "Okay, let's get those bandages changed!" Yugi suddenly changed the topic, ending their conversation of mushiness! XD "Wait. C- can I talk to Seto f- for a minute?" Joey asked. Yugi raised an eyebrow with an evil smile and looked at Tea and Tristan (who also had the same menacing expressions on their faces) with a wink.

"Sure, Joey… Sure."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Joey and Seto were left alone. You could see Seto turning his back on Joey as Joey stared at the CEO's back. "Umm… I- I just want to say thank you for taking me in…" Joey whispered, hoping the brunette could hear him. Seto nodded. Okay, so he _did_ hear it.

"Thank you very, very, very, _very_ much!" Joey chanted, which made the CEO laugh inwardly. "You don't have to thank me that much!" Seto tried to keep his voice like his normal, cool tone. "Oh yes, I do!" Joey insisted. Seto instantly turned around and leaned right in front of Joey's face.

"Then kiss me." Seto asked, more like teased. Joey blushed as he felt Seto's breath on his face. Joey had never felt this embarrassed and warm before, he leaned closer and closer until their lips finally met.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Have you found out where he is already?" Johnny Wheeler called Mutou residence again after an hour. "Yes, I assure you he is in a safe place, Mr. Wheeler. You don't have to worry about him!" Sugoroku assured.

"What the heck do I care? I don't care a damn thing about that! Just tell me where he is right now!" Johnny screamed.

"My… I don't think you should scream like that, Mr. Wheel-"

"SHUT UP! Just tell me where he is!"

Sugoroku frowned at the tone of the man's voice. "I don't think so… just by the tone of your voice makes me think you want to hurt him so badly!" Sugoruko glared at the receiver. "Tell me, or I will find him myself and kill your grandson and his friends as well!" Johnny threatened.

"I may be old… but I'm _not_ stupid! You will never hurt Joey… or his friends!" Sugoroku snapped, "You'll have to run over my _dead_ body!"

"Oh, I'm really gonna!" Johnny smiled evilly, "We'll just see about that…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Joey instantly dropped with eyes wide when he felt strong pain enveloping him. "Joey!" Seto exclaimed as he caught Joey in his arms, "Joey, what's wrong?" Seto asked in panic. "I- I can't- b- breathe…" Joey panicked as he started to sweat uncontrollably and grasped Seto's trench coat.

"J- Joey!" Seto gasped. "S- something's g- g- going t- to happen, S- Seto! I- I'm s- scared!" Joey trembled. "Calm down, Joey! Don't use up all your oxygen!" Seto informed.

"Joey! Kaiba, what happened?" Tristan panicked as Yugi, Tea and Tristan came running from the hallway. "He's losing air! Quick! We need to get him to a room!" Seto informed, bring Joey into his arms.

"S- Seto! D- don't l- leave me!" Joey struggled, gripping Seto's coat by the chest. "I won't Joey, I promise!" Seto smiled nervously at his Koi. "H- help me! I- I c- can't breathe…" And with one last grip, Joey fell into nothingness.

_To be continued…_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Short, _ne_? ;_; And it took me a long time to update too! ;_; SORRY! T-T;; I'll promise I'll update sooner with a longer chapter! _ Don't hate me!


	6. The Return of Pain: Part 2

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**KC**, XD;; I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I kind of forgot! XD;; Ahahahahaha!

**Star Girl11**, I never thought it was such a good cliffie! XD;; But, I'm glad you liked it!

**Plainly confused**, well… although he is like a human mummy, he can still move. Even for just a little bit. I wanted to add the details about him slipping and falling to the ground (when he went to Seto's room) but then that would be comedy, right? XD;; Well… I think I'll add a little humor to the next chapters! XD;;

**Misura**, Hey, thanks! ^^;; I'm glad you like it. Sometimes, I can say that I've done a great job myself! But then, let's not be that boastful XD;; ehehehe…

**Ten-kih Ho-shih**, Hahahahaha! XD;; there's no HENTAI in this of course. And it's strictly PG ^^;; Don't dare to write R and NC17 stories! XD;; ahahahaha!

**Female-Yami/Yugi**, Joey? Die? ^^;; Maybe… maybe not. Or is it going to be Seto? [Smiles menacingly]

**Mai**, Hahahaha! XD;; Thanks… Oh by the way! **Ten-kih Ho-shih** wants to know your email ^^;; And soon, your username. Me too! I want to know too! XD;; Post a review for your reply, please ^^;;

**Ikari Shinji-kun**, Joey! Seto! XD;; I want to give them both a big hug! XD;;

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Inner Beauty**

**Chapter 6**

Joey struggles to keep up with the beatings from his Dad… Plus all the emotional bruises he gets from Seto Kaiba! S/J

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"SETO!" Joey instantly sat upright and faced the same room he used before. He noticed it was 2 in the afternoon now. Joey held his chest with his right hand as he tried to straighten his short breathings. That dream. He just had that dream yet again.

_//Blood. Everywhere. Smudges of bloody hands sliding down to the floor were visible on the concrete wall. "S- Seto!" Joey exclaimed, seeing the CEO's bloody body on the floor._

_Dripping blood…_

_He turned around to see a man smirking at him, holding a gun in his hand. "Bye bye, CEO!" The man laughed menacingly. "Want to go where he is right now, puppy?" The man pointed the gun towards Joey's direction, "Bye bye then!"_

_A loud bang can be heard and the next thing he knew, he was enveloped completely in a vision of pure scarlet.//_

Joey trembled at that dream as he moved his left hand, only to find it being held by something warm. He looked to his side and found a certain brunette sleeping on his arms. 3 more people were also sleeping in the same room. He smiled inwardly at how special he really felt right now.

"Thank you everybody…" He whispered while hanging his head, "Remind me to do something for everyone!" He smiled to himself. "You're awake." Joey's head instantly rose as he faced a – now awake – sleepy amethyst-eyed boy.

Joey nodded. "Yeah… just now."

"You've been worrying us since yesterday, Joey!" Yugi joked. Joey nodded sadly, recalling the time when Seto found him in the boys' washroom, vomiting blood. "I'm sorry…"

"I didn't mean it that way, Joey!" Yugi smiled, "I'm practically happy we could help you! And… I'm sure you're happier about your new life, right?"

Joey nodded again.

"You would've still been suffering right now if you hadn't told us anything!" Yugi said, "Tell us if something's bothering you sometimes, Joey. We're here to help you!"

"Okay…" Joey whispered, "But please, not this much…" Joey said, looking at Seto, Yugi, Tea and Tristan. "You guys don't need to do this much for me! You're really wearing yourselves out!"

"It's not like it's for nothing! We're doing this for you…"

"Thank you, Yugi… Thank you so much." Joey gripped Seto's hand tight.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Kaiba Mansion, eh?" Johnny Wheeler tried to hide the evil smile playing in his lips. "Yes, Mr. Wheeler. The nurse informed me that young Joseph was brought in the infirmary yesterday morning. It seems that he was coughing out blood. Do you have any idea of this, Mr. Wheeler? Were you aware of Joseph's predicament here?" Mrs. Sei, Domino High Principal, said.

"No, I'm afraid not…" Johnny tried to sound as innocent as best as he could as Mrs. Sei raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Young Kaiba and Joseph's friends brought him to Kaiba Mansion after school." Mrs. Sei continued.

"Ah, I see…" Johnny smirked. "I'm surprised why Yugi Mutou didn't bother notifying you about this." Mrs. Sei sighed out loud.

Johnny frowned at the last name. Sugoroku's grandson – his first target. "I'm pretty disappointed myself, Mrs. Sei!" Johnny sighed as well, faking it all. "Thank you so much for your help, Mrs. Sei." Johnny thanked as he walked out of the door.

"Oh! By the way."

"Yes, Mr. Wheeler?" Mrs. Sei raised her head.

"Just to notify you earlier. Joseph Wheeler won't be coming to school this Monday." Johnny sneered inwardly as he closed the door, _'Or better yet… won't be coming back forever!'_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Joey hugged Seto tightly. "What's wrong?" Seto asked. Joey shook his head and buried his face on the CEO's chest. "I just want to feel you close." Joey murmured. "It- it feels like I want be able to hug you for a long time." Joey whispered sadly.

"Hey. Things are going to be different when you step back to school, Joey. Things will be _very_ different." Seto smiled, nuzzling Joey's cheek as the blonde leaned closer to the brunette's chest. "You're so warm." Joey said.

"And you're so cute." Seto reacted, making Joey raise his head and raise an eyebrow. "It's true, right puppy?"

Joey blushed a modest smile and laid his head once again in Seto's chest. There was a small pout on his lips and his arms were wrapped securely around Seto. But then, he can't help but feel a tear trickle down from his eye.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was the night. The night where infinite crimson would fill Joey's life. A man in thirties slowly crept to the huge mansion as he moved swiftly inside… more like a professional thief. The security system didn't even notice his presence… _that_ made him laugh.

His dark shadow emitted from the outside into the large window, and right into the halls of the Kaiba Mansion. _'I'm here, Mutt… wait for me!'_ The man grinned evilly. Searching the halls for the blonde.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Joey trembled as he felt a cold feeling behind his spine. He hugged himself as he buried himself in the pile of pillows and blankets. It was raining by the time he realized everything, as thunder and lightning struck, Joey jumped in surprise and went to the bathroom.

He opened the mirror cabinet on the wall right above the sink to get himself an aspirin. When he did, he slipped the aspirin in his mouth and used the tap water to drink it all up. As soon as he closed the cabinet, he freaked at the reflection.

_"O-oyaji!"_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Look what I just found. Today must be my lucky day!" Johnny Wheeler sneered as he went closer to Joey. "Wh- what're you doing here?" Joey demanded, moving away from his 'father'. "I'm taking you home!" Johnny yelled as he grabbed Joey by the hair and pulled him back to the room. Joey slid to the floor as he winced in pain, "I- I'm not c- coming back!"

"Then, I'll _force_ you to come back with me!"

"NO! Let. Me. Go!" Joey struggled as Johnny grabbed him by the wrist. "You'll come back with me, cause I said so!" Johnny took out a pocketknife from his pocket and slashed Joey's torso with it. "Ah!" Joey winced for a moment, but was able to withstand the pain.

It seems that his immunity system was of good use in this predicament. "Fight back. And I'll kill you!" Johnny threatened, "Well, no use anyway. I'm _still_ going to kill you! And your puny Mutou friend!"

"Don't you _dare_ hurt Yugi!" Joey snarled, slamming his foot on Johnny's feet. Johnny screamed in pain as he let go of Joey. The moment he set Joey free, Joey broke off into a run, his hand on his bleeding torso. "Come back here, Mutt!" Johnny snapped.

Joey slammed into the steps of the stairs face-first as he felt a hand grab him from behind. Fortunately, he was lucky enough not to roll down right to the bottom of the stairs. "That's it, you're really going to die, kid!" Johnny snarled.

"S- Seto!" He yelped under his breath.

Johnny paced his hand on the knife, as he was about to strike Joey when he felt a strong hand grab him by the wrist, preventing him from the kill.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Seto." Joey breathed. "You're a trespassing on private property. I suggest you leave!" Seto snapped at the man, twisting Johnny's arm to his back. "Shut up!" Johnny yelled as he kicked Seto right on the knee and pushed him down to the stairs. "SETO!" Joey called as he stared with pure shock at his falling Seto.

As soon as Seto rolled to the floor, he quickly regained his posture and rubbed his sore elbow. "Ow." Seto muttered, rubbing his head as well. Joey quickly ran to Seto below as Johnny noticed this.

Johnny quickly ruffled through his suit as he took out a gun and aimed it right to Seto. "Say bye bye!" He smiled evilly. Joey's eyes widened as he recalled his dream.

_//Blood. Everywhere. Smudges of bloody hands sliding down to the floor were visible on the concrete wall. "S- Seto!" Joey exclaimed, seeing the CEO's bloody body on the floor._

_Dripping blood…//_

"NO!" Joey yelled as he heard a bang that echoed through the whole mansion.

_To be continued… 'til next time!_


	7. When the Eternal Wind said: Pain

THE VOTES HAD BEEN COUNTED! XD;; And obviously, nobody wanted Seto to die, right? ^^;; Well… except all those psychopathic reviewers out there! XD;;

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Inner Beauty**

**Chapter 7**

Joey struggles to keep up with the beatings from his Dad… Plus all the emotional bruises he gets from Seto Kaiba! S/J

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Previously… on "Inner Beauty":**

Johnny quickly ruffled through his suit as he took out a gun and aimed it right to Seto. "Say bye bye!" He smiled evilly. Joey's eyes widened as he recalled his dream.

_//Blood. Everywhere. Smudges of bloody hands sliding down to the floor were visible on the concrete wall. "S- Seto!" Joey exclaimed, seeing the CEO's bloody body on the floor._

_Dripping blood…//_

"NO!" Joey yelled as he heard a bang that echoed through the whole mansion.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_kimi no yokogao wo somete_

_yuuyake ga nijinde yuku_

_sora yo adeyaka na iro wo_

_kesanaide_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He closed his eyes heavily as he heard the gunshot. He wanted to open his eyes and see what was happening now, but his eyes failed to cooperate with him… for they just closed. His ears were his only options now, listening to any sudden movements.

There was a sound of something rolling over. And the next thing he knew, he felt something fell beside him. And when he opened his eyes again, he saw blonde hair.

"S- Seto…" The figure spoke. "JOEY!" Seto yelled as he snapped back to reality and ran over to his puppy. "Joey! Oh my god! Joey!" Seto panicked as he lifted Joey's bloody body close to his.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

_toki to tomo ni nani mo ka mo_

_utsurotte kawaru n da ne_

_kimi mo "jaa..." to te wo futte_

_arukidasu_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Seto. Run. Run… a- away." Joey whispered, gripping Seto's right arm with all of his strength. "No. I'm not leaving you here!" Seto snapped, his eyes filled with fear, "I have to take you to a hospital."

"N- No. R- run a- away. Look out!" Joey yelled in pain as he saw Johnny Wheeler walk up behind Seto. Seto instantly turned and grabbed Johnny Wheeler's wrist to prevent the gun from aiming at his face. They were fighting over the gun for the whole time when Johnny suddenly tripped over, bringing Seto Kaiba with it.

The next thing Joey knew, he heard the 2nd loud bang of the gun that day.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_demo   kawaranu mono ga aru_

_kotoba ni wa   dasenai mama_

_kokoro ni afureru omoi_

_setsunasa yo, saa_

_yasashii kaze ni nare    ima sugu_

_nagarete yuke_

_utsumuku kimi no kata    tsutsumu you ni_

_ore wa itsumo kimi wo mitsumete'ru_

_tatoe_

_tooi basho ni ite mo_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Joey remembered the time when he and Seto fought with each other. It was the time when Joey screwed up on a project they were working on…

//"For God's sake, mutt! Can't you do anything right?" Seto yelled at the top of his lungs. "It was an accident, okay? We can just wipe the glue off, Moneybags!" Joey countered.

"For your information, Mutt. GETTING THE GLUE OFF WILL ONLY MAKES THINGS MESSIER! PROCESS THAT IN YOUR BRAIN, WILL YOU?"

"SHUT UP, KAIBA! I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Joey was about to cry any minute now. The tone of Seto's voice was really scary to Joey that it reminded him of his abusive father. But, he quickly blinked it back inside and shook his head, "I'll clean it up, okay? Don't worry. I won't mess things up again!" Joey reassured as he went off to the CEO's private bathroom to get some towels.

Seto stared at Joey's retreating back with sadness and guilt. He shouldn't have shouted to his puppy about such little things. True… it was an accident. Maybe he was just over exaggerating.

"Hey, Mutt." Seto called from his room to the bathroom (which the door was slightly ajar). "Mutt." He raised his voice a little when the blonde teen didn't respond. "MUTT!"

"What?!" Joey answered back with anger and sadness. "Nothing. Was just wondering why you didn't answer." Seto frowned. Seto heard Joey gave out an angry "Hn!" before returning to the room.//

Joey never talked to Seto for the whole week, which made the CEO angry and pissed at him after school one day. That was the day when Joey started liking the CEO.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_moshimo umarekawatte mo_

_ore wa ore ni umareyou_

_soshite kimi wo mitsukeru yo_

_mou ichido_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_//"N- no… No hospital…" Joey mumbled._

_"Don't be stubborn, mutt!" Seto snapped._

_"No… he- he'll find me there. H- he'll hurt you too." Joey said, trying to stand up, only to be pushed roughly back by Seto. "Then we'll hurt him more!" Seto smirked, cracking his knuckles. "P- please… j- just d- don't bring me there. Anywhere b- but not… there…" Joey breathed in heavily, feeling as if a huge sumo wrestler is sitting on top of him._

_Seto felt pity rising over him as he nodded politely. "Th- thank you…" Joey smiled as Seto faced away, a blush slowly creeping out of his cheeks.//_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_katachi aru mono subete ni_

_kagiri ga aru to shita tte_

_iroasenu mono wa aru to_

_tsutaetai_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He was happy that time when he learned Seto brought him to the School's infirmary. Too bad he wasn't able to enjoy his time being carried all the way there. Seeing his Knight in Shining Armor walking down the halls with him in his arms was too unbearable for Joey.

But… he has Seto in his heart now and he got what he wanted. He is cuddled now before he goes to sleep… loved. He has been showed with infinite kindness every time and he felt ashamed… cared.

He loves Seto. And Seto loved him back.

But… the love already lasted… did it? And… will it be gone forever? Now that…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_tada    chikaku ni kimi ga ita_

_sore dake de    aruketa n da_

_donna ni kewashii michi mo_

_sabishisa yo, saa_

_mugen no kaze ni nare    koko kara_

_nagareteyuke_

_hitori aruku kimi no    senaka oshite_

_mienu ai de kimi wo tasuketai_

_itsuka    futatabi aeru made_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Se- Seto…" Joey felt tears in his eyes; there was blood over Seto's abdomen. "Seto!" Joey gasped as Seto fell on top of Joey on the floor, both of the CEO's hands beside Joey's hear, supporting himself.

"J- Joey." Seto whispered, tears started streaming from his eyes too.

"Seto…"

They just lied down there on the floor, together… saying both their names in sadness of what they expected to happen next. Death was all inside their minds… and to never see the one they love anymore.

"A- are y- you okay?" Seto asked, knowing that the answer was pretty obvious.

"N- no… I- I- Seto… y- you're…" Joey stuttered. "Shh…" Seto smiled as he laid his bloody index finger on Joey's lips. "I- I'm s- scared, S- Seto…" Joey gasped, his breathing starting to drift away and his face filled with sweat.

Joey stared up at his lover whose lips and face now white.

"Seto… I- I don't w- want t- to die… I- I d- don't want _you_ t- to die!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_ima    kawaranu mono wa tada_

_kotoba ni wa    naranakatta_

_kagayaki-tsudzukeru omoi_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"D- don't worry… I- I'm here…" Seto smiled, "U- Until w- we…"

"Seto."

"J- Joey… I- I l- love you…" Seto whispered.

"I- I love y- you t- too… S- Seto…" Joey whispered back.

Seto leaned in and kissed the blonde, Joey kissing back. Joey felt Seto's lips lose from him when he noticed that the CEO was no longer in control, the next thing he knew, Seto's right hand fell into his own as the both of them shared the same darkness.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_setsunasa yo, saa_

_yasashii kaze ni nare    ima sugu_

_nagarete yuke_

_utsumuku kimi no kata    tsutsumu you ni_

_ore wa itsumo kimi wo mitsumete'ru_

_tatoe_

_tooi basho ni ite mo_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_End…_

_As of now, that is! XD;;_

_'Til next time!_


	8. Dreams Full of Pain

Sorry I was late in updating, guys! O_O;; I know it's boring for me to explain – which I will explain in word to keep yourselves out of boredom – SCHOOL!!!!!!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Inner Beauty**

**Chapter 8**

Joey struggles to keep up with the beatings from his Dad… Plus all the emotional bruises he gets from Seto Kaiba! S/J

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_A young teen… by the age of 16, sobbed uncontrollably. He felt so alone… so guilty. The person he dearly loved wasn't with him anymore – and to be loved at the same time._

_He couldn't believe it!_

_At the first blink, they were smiling happily. And on the next, both of them had nearly died. But then… only he survived in the end. How he wished he could've died as well… to join with the person he loved. Living in the world without his koi is like Death itself._

_He was staring into nothing. His eyes were still filled with shock – and tears – red, bloody tears. He had been crying for 2 days straight now. Without no food, water, and sleep. His friends tried to cheer him up. But no… it was useless. Nothing can break him from his trance. Unless, he can bring back the dead!_

_Late at night, he would hug himself. Smiling, as if he was hugging his love, the warm feeling isn't there in the present… but then; he remembered the feeling, of course! I mean, why wouldn't he? Those moments were very special._

_"I love you…" he whispered in the thin air._

_He felt himself laughing, remembering the time when they slept together in a queen-sized bed. And on the next day, they were painfully awoken by Lucia's loud antics. How he missed those times when the both of them were just laughing and blushing at each other's cuteness._

_But… all of them are gone now. And all what's left… are memories._

_Just. Plain. Memories._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How long has he been like that?"

"Ever since… well, you know."

"F- for 4 days???"

"Shh… quiet! He might hear us!"

"But, we can't just leave him like this!"

"We already tried cheering him up… nothing works. I mean, why would it work? I would be in the same condition if something would happen to me like that."

"………"

"Tea?"

"… Y- yeah?"

"P- please… stop crying."

"I… I- I just can't."

"Tea, I know y- you're sad. B- but then………"

"Oh, Yugi."

"I can't believe things are turning out from the impossible… to possible."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I love you… I love you so much, Seto." Joey sobbed, making his voice as low as possible. "P- please. Please wake up." Joey pleaded, holding motionless Seto's hand in his.

"I'm such a fool. I shouldn't have dragged you guys in this mess! This is all my fault!" Joey cried, "How I wish we could switch places and I would be in your place! I don't want to see you hurt, Seto! Mokuba has been struggling so much for the past 4 days…" Joey explained slowly.

"We can't handle it, Seto. It hurts. It really hurts." Joey squeezed Seto's hand tighter. "I love you… I love you… p- please. Please come back to us."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_"Joey. Let's go." Yugi called, followed by Tristan, Ryou and Tea behind. "Okay." Joey said as he hesitantly took his backpack from the kitchen table._

_"I had never been late in school anymore." Joey suddenly started a topic. "Yeah, all thanks to Yugi. How does it feel to be living with the DM king and his Yami, Joey?" Tristan winked. "Fun. And exciting! I mean, I can concentrate more in my studies! To top it all off, I can ask Yami for help about History! He knows a lot, you know… other than Egypt, of course."_

_"You seem to be happier, Joey! I'm glad." Ryou smiled._

_"Me too, Ryou! I mean, things weren't as easy as this when father was still ruining my life!" Joey snapped._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You know, Seto… I had a dream. A very strange dream." Joey smiled sadly, "It was about the future. Y- you actually d- died. And… I was living a normal life now… I was living with Yugi. And- I- I would always wake up at night… crying." Joey felt tears stinging his eyes again.

"I don't know how to continue living if you would _actually_ die, Seto! Please… please… don't say goodbye."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wheeler. But- you have to go back to your room now… you can always visit him after you eat your dinner." The nurse came in Seto's room and placed the hospital forms beside Seto's bed. "But, what if he suddenly wakes up? And- I'm not there?" Joey asked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wheeler-"

"-Joey." Joey interrupted.

"Umm… okay, Joey. Don't worry about it! You'll be the first one to know when he wakes up."

"Are you positively, 100%ly sure that you can't place us in a room where we can be together?" Joey asked for – I think – a million times. "I am positively, 100%ly sure, Joey! Now eat your dinner, or you'll never see Mr. Kaiba ever again!" The nurse threatened as she led Joey out the door.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_He hugged himself, feeling as if an invisible hand touched him. The invisible hand of his lover. He looked behind him and saw a pale, white figure, smiling at him with such innocence._

_"Seto." He whispered, reaching out to the angel, only to have his hand slip through the mist and left him to flop on his pillow, crying himself to sleep._

_"Joey."_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Joey…" Joey stirred from his sleep. "Joey."

"Joey, wake up!"

"H- huh?" Joey rubbed his eyes as he came face-to-face with Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Ryou. "Guys?"

"Joey… K- Kaiba is… K- Kaiba is…" Joey's eyes widened as they formed tears, the next thing they knew, Joey had dashed right out of the door to Seto's room.

_To be continued to the last and final chapter._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Decided to place in the replies here:

**Mai**, Every review counts! ^^ Hehehe… that's okay. I've been away for a while… so let's just say, "Fair enough?" ^^

** Amethyst**, Maybe… maybe not! ^^ Let's just see if Seto really lives… XD;; hahaha!

**Shiny cry**, Let's just hope I can finish soon! ^^;;

**Star Girl11**, Not going to kill Joey. Maybe Seto! ^^;;

**YaoiCyberCat**, Good news? ^^;; Maybe…

**Fleep**, Am I one of the crazy authors??? XD;; I want to be! Hahahaha! XD;; (_Honestly… I do._)

**Wandering Shadow**, Aww… thank you! =)

**Angel_of_darkness**, Gods? O_o;; I'm sorry… I'm not good with fantasy! XD;; But… maybe I can reconsider. XD;; Thanks for the idea!


	9. Yay! No more Pain!

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! T_T

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo**, Aww… thanks! ^-^;;

**Mai**, No, you're not weird. Cause I like Joey, Ryou and Bakura too! XD;; Don't forget Seto!!! XD;; Well… if you're weird, then that means, I'm weird too!!! XD;;

**Wandering shadow**, Ack! You're going to kill me? O_O;; Wait! Let me continue the story first! This is the last one! XD;; Then you may do what you please… XD;; Ahahaha!

**angel_of_darkness**, Hahahaha! Yes, Joey and Seto do look cute together! So, let's just hope the happy ending will join them in this one, ne? =)

**yamitammy**, Wow! Really? ^-^;; Glad you are able to read my ficcie, Avril! ^.^v

**Female-Yami/Yugi**, Peoples like it to be a happy ending! =) Shall I follow your expectations/pleas? Or spoil every part of your happiness? *Smiles evilly*

**FREAK014**, Wow! ^-^;; Loved your review… thanks!

**Keeper Of The Apocalypse**, Oh! I'm sorry for updating so long… I don't think I'll tell you my reason. (Cause I think you guys already know ^-^;;) Besides, WRITER'S BLOCK! XD;;

**Star Girl11**, Hey! So glad you're able to read this chappie!!! XD;; You'll never knew what's in store in this last chapter… and yes, I _am_ confusing! (If I do say so myself XD;; hahaha…)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Inner Beauty**

**Chapter 9**

Joey struggles to keep up with the beatings from his Dad… Plus all the emotional bruises he gets from Seto Kaiba! S/J

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Joey…" Joey stirred from his sleep. "Joey."

"Joey, wake up!"

"H- huh?" Joey rubbed his eyes as he came face-to-face with Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Ryou. "Guys?"

"Joey… K- Kaiba is… K- Kaiba is…" Joey's eyes widened as they formed tears, the next thing they knew, Joey had dashed right out of the door to Seto's room.

"SETO!" Joey exclaimed the moment he came into Seto's room. There he was, CEO of Kaiba Corp. resting peacefully. "S- Seto?" Joey trembled as he approached the lifeless teen on the hospital bed with a heavy step on the ground. "S- Seto…" His voice was broken. Every part of him was.

"W- Wake up." Joey pleaded as he nuzzled Seto's cold cheeks. "Th- this is some sort of joke, right?" Joey looked at the ECG and the oxygen mask beside the table. They weren't on his face and body anymore. "Why did they take it out? Silly! Don't they know you still need these?" Joey chuckled inwardly, feeling his hair cover his eyes in shadows.

Joey lifted the oxygen mask and placed it on Seto's mouth and nose as he grasped it tightly. "Joey…" He heard voices behind him as he saw Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Ryou looking at him pitifully. "Joey, we-"

"Shh… he's asleep." Joey pressed his finger on his lips as he gave a small wink. "But, Joey… Seto is-" Yugi insisted but Joey stood up and glared at his best friend. "NO! He's _not_ dead, Yugi! Seto is _not_ dead!" Joey yelled as tears formed his eyes. "How can things end like this that fast? It was only a few hours ago that we were all laughing around!" Joey blinked back hard as the tears came rolling down.

"How can he do this to me?" Joey faced Seto in the hospital bed. "How can he die so easily?… Seto Kaiba. Multi-billionaire. Powerful. Fearless. Sweet. Kind. And caring. How can such a perfect person die with a snap of the finger?"

Joey knelt down beside Seto's bed and buried his head on his arms on top of the mattress, sobbing loudly as he could. "I love you, Seto… Please wake up. Take my life… imagine how Mokuba would feel if you're not there." Joey said as he felt people laughing behind him.

Joey raised his head and turned around as he found Yugi and the others laughing. Joey's eyes furrowed, as he felt insulted. Standing up angrily, he said, "How dare you laugh at a time like this!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Joey. We've been trying to tell you all of this time!" Tristan snickered. "Seto's alive, you idiot!" They all laughed as Joey blinked, "Wh- what?" Joey wiped his tears away quickly as he felt two arms hug him from behind. Joey instantly turned his head behind him as he saw a smiling CEO.

"S- Seto." Joey stuttered. "Hey." Seto smiled as he embraced Joey tightly. "Y- you've been awake for a while now?" Joey asked. Seto nodded.

_// "Look. Look. H- He's waking up! Quick! Call Joey!" Tea shrieked as Seto opened his eyes. "J- Joey?" Seto groaned as he opened his eyes to the bright light. "Kaiba!" Yugi smiled widely._

_"Joey. Where's Joey? Is- is he-" Seto tried his best to sit up but a surge of pain shot through his entire body and he was sent back on the bed. "Don't worry, Kaiba. He's perfectly fine… all thanks to you!" Tea smiled. Seto looked up at all the tubes and pipes connecting him for his life as he stared blankly at the heart monitor. Soon, 2 more people came in._

_"Joey's still asleep. The doctor said not to wake him up…" Tristan informed. "I- I need to see him." Seto said as he struggled to sit up, only to be pushed back by Ryou. "You need to see him later… the doctor had us take care of you! You can't go walking in his room, Kaiba!" Ryou scolded._

_"B- But." Seto argued but was pushed back this time by Tea. "It's either you see him later. Or see him never!" Tea threatened as Seto blinked. "Later… would be fine."_

_"Now, that's good." Tea smiled, "Besides… I have a plan." Tea chuckled.//_

Joey blushed madly as he remembered what he did. The others started laughing as Tristan acted everything Joey did, Joey instantly pouted and glared at everyone. "I'm going back to my room!" He snapped as he turned to leave, only to be caught back by Seto, embracing him from behind again.

"Baka." Joey pouted as his bangs covered his eyes, "How dare you take advantage of my low intellect." Joey can't help but laugh at his own words. Yugi and the others smiled at the reunited lovers as Tea tugged at all of them silently, ushering them to leave the 2 alone.

Seto laughed at Joey's words too, pulling the blonde closer. "I've missed you, Joey. I thought I would never get to hold you like this again!" Joey's smile disappeared as he remembered the bleeding Seto on top of him a week ago. "Same here… I- I was so scared at that time…" Joey said.

"Me too…" Seto nodded. "A- and…" Joey swallowed the lump on his throat, "I- I thought we were going to die…" Seto nuzzled Joey's hair as he leaned his chin on Joey's head. "Don't worry. I'm here…" Seto comforted, feeling Joey shook his head. "It's- it's all my fault! If- if only I would've accepted the fact th- that I have an abusive father then-"

"Then you would've been dead by now!" Seto continued. "You would be dead. Everything will change. And… I wouldn't be able to hold you like this." Joey felt his back against Seto's chest as he felt the warm sensation of the CEO. "At least… you won't get hurt. Nobody would." Joey whispered.

"Nobody except you." Seto snapped, "I can't just allow something like this to happen to you, Joey. Especially you. I love you… and nothing's ever going to change that! Not even death!"

"I-" Joey began, only to be silenced by a kiss at the back of his head. "Shh… Everything's alright!" Seto said as Joey nodded. "And to think… you scared me a hell lot with your stupid joke!" Joey added. Seto blinked back a chuckle. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" Joey chanted as he faced back to Seto and buried his face to Seto's chest, sobbing silently.

"Seto _no baka_!" Joey muttered.

Seto gave out a widened look as he kissed Joey's forehead. "I'm sorry, Joey…" He smiled. Seto lifted Joey's face up to him as he saw the tears flooding down from Joey's closed eyes. "It's okay. I'm alive, see? I promise I won't make a stupid joke like that again!" Seto said.

Joey's sob stopped as he opened his eyes and stuck his tongue out, "Psych!"

Seto blinked. "Ha! I fooled you!" Joey teased. "_Kono yarou!_" Seto snarled playfully as he grabbed Joey by the shoulders. "Hey! No fair!" Joey pouted, struggling from the grip. "It seems I got myself a cute puppy!" Seto said, making Joey blush. Seto pulled the blonde closer with a soft smile, placing a gentle kiss on Joey's lips. As the kiss ended, Joey's blush deepened even more.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked. Joey shook his head with a smile, "I- I thought I'd n- never get to kiss you again…"

"Well… you just did." Seto said, brushing Joey's hair away from his face. "And I've got the feeling you'll be getting more of those where that came from."

"_Hentai_." Joey pouted as Seto laughed, rubbing his nose on Joey's.

_End._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I've committed the biggest sin of a writer! "Promising-to-upload-a-chapter-sooner-only-to-encounter-problems-in-school-making-me-suffer-and-to-be-away-from-the-computer"!!! T_T I'm a failure! I'm a liar!

I have an epilogue for this. But, I won't promise it will be up soon.

'Til next time.

Epilogue will be up soon… when the time comes.


	10. Epilogue: It's the end to pain!

This is the last part of "**Inner Beauty**", so guys, I bid you farewell after this chapter! =(

**Female-Yami/Yugi**, Hai! Sorry to keep you waiting! ^-^;;

**Killua Bakura**, Tears of laughter? Or of sadness? XD;; Cause for me… it's BOTH! XD;; bwahahahaha!

**FREAK014**, Yes… I was planning to make him freak out… ^-^;; But then, that's not-so Joey is it? ^-^;; Well… if I know Joey, he would mope around Seto's death, right? Now that's just sad… =( But, I'll make an alternate ending… ne? =)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Inner Beauty**

**Epilogue**

Joey struggles to keep up with the beatings from his Dad… Plus all the emotional bruises he gets from Seto Kaiba! S/J

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What happened there afterwards, anyway?" Joey asked Yugi as he re-bandaged Seto's wound in the gut. "We heard those gunshots and Tea instantly called the cops. They arrived shortly after." Yugi answered briefly. Joey nodded as he lowered his head, "A- and my father?" Joey asked silently.

"H- he died." Tristan answered, earning a shocked stare from the blonde teen. "H- h- how?" Joey stuttered.

_// "Put the gun down and put your hands on the ground!" A cop said as he pointed his gun straight at Johnny's direction. "Never! Let me go quietly and no one gets hurt!" Johnny said. "I repeat. Put the gone down, Wheeler!" A female cop said as she threatened to shoot Johnny for real._

_"Inspector Rose… correct?" Johnny raised an eyebrow._

_"Put the gun DOWN!"_

_"No!" Johnny said as he took Yugi by the neck and pointed it by Yugi's neck. "Yugi!" Tea shrieked. "Let me go… or this kid dies." Johnny said. "Hn! You must be that old man's grandson, correct? The one who owns that stinkin' game shop?" Johnny whispered by Yugi's ear as Yugi trembled._

_"Yes… I remember you. The puny kid." Johnny licked his lips. Yugi trembled more as he closed his eyes. "Put the kid down and will settle things differently…" Inspector Rose said. Johnny started moving outside the door as every single cop, followed their aim at him._

_"Yugi!" Tea gasped._

_Yugi frowned as he braced himself. The short teen was quick, kicking Johnny's knee hard causing him to double over. The next thing they knew, it all ended in a loud bang.//_

Yugi faced away sadly. "I'm sorry, Joey…"

"For what, Yugi?" Joey asked with a smile, "Dad is gone. He's the source of all my problems, aren't you happy that I'm finally free from his abuses?" Joey smiled sadly.

"Yes, Joey… but-" Yugi whispered.

"We know how much you loved him, Joey. Of course, who wouldn't? He's your father… a real father. Everybody needs love coming from a parent." Tea explained. "Look. Johnny Wheeler was never a father to me! If he were, then I wouldn't have faced near death! A father loves his own son… and… even if he is, he wouldn't have the heart to love me." Joey explained.

"I know it hurts, Joseph." Seto snapped, for once, using Joey by his complete name. It sounded as if Seto was really mad. "I know… I've experienced it too. And you can certainly never deny the fact."

Joey looked at Seto with terrified eyes. "If you hated him that much then why didn't you fight back when you were badly abused?" Seto mocked, "You were once a punk. You fight students at school… why didn't you fight back your own father when he severely hurt you physically, emotionally and spiritually? What's the difference between punks and your drunken father?"

Joey was left to reflect on the predicament. "Because you loved him. You can't fight your own father. Even though he had done so many things! Because he's the father that you grew up with… the person who you shared memories with. Only… those memories were in the past and you feel like the father you loved will never come back…" Seto said, as he saw Joey's eyes starting to water.

"And sometimes… you ask yourself, that if you weren't born in this world, your father would be much happier. That he doesn't need you because you are useless. You try to remember good times… but only the ones with pain comes first." Seto smiled, noticing Joey's emotions starting to pour. "I wish I have done this and that… That's what you always think."

"Stop it, Seto. Just. Stop it!" Joey muttered. Joey can't hold it back anymore as he lowered his head and silent tears came running down. "You can cry, Joey. It is never embarrassing to cry for someone you really love…" Seto smiled.

Joey trembled as he felt Seto's arms around him, pulling him close. Next thing he knew, he was silently sobbing on Seto's shoulders, earning the tears from Tea and Yugi's eyes, the concerned eyes of Ryou, and the comforting hand of Tristan.

"_Baka… Joey no baka_!" Joey sobbed as he clutched parts of his hair, Seto hugging him close. He slowly banged his head against Seto's shoulders, "He would've been a better person if I wasn't around."

"No… he would be a criminal." Seto corrected, "Hurting other people instead of you. And some day, I'm sure he will come after your mother and sister."

"I don't want that…" Joey whispered. Seto smiled, "Cry as much as you want… you've been through a lot."

"Just. Let it all out…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"It's just a 5-minute walk to school, Seto. I don't need to be fetched by your 'oh-so-expensive' limousine!" Joey smiled. "Are you sure? I mean, let's walk together to school everyday." Seto insisted, "I'll come pick you up."

"No. Let's just meet in the gates, okay? I'll wake up earlier and go to school earlier. I will change for the better." Joey smirked and gave a thumb-up. "Are you sure about this?" Seto asked again. "About what?" Joey blinked.

"The way you're living… I mean, your style of livelihood. You can just live with Mokuba and me in the mansion. It would be a lot easier." Seto repeated for the nth time.

"I already told you, Seto. I'll just live at this apartment and I'll get a job of my own. You've already bought me that room." Joey laughed, "And to think, it's not meant to be bought."

"I'll do anything for you…" Seto said. "That's sweet… really." Joey said, placing a kiss on Seto's cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Joey smiled, "I'm truly and respectfully thankful for all the things you have blessed me with, Seto Kaiba."

"No more giving, okay?" Joey smiled.

"But-"

"All I need is your support." Joey hushed Seto with his index finger. "Really? Is that all?" Seto smirked. "Are you challenging me?" Joey raised an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact, I am." Seto answered with a sly smirk, "Seto Kaiba VS. Joseph Wheeler."

"Hn! Fine!" Joey pouted, "Just don't call me 'Joseph' only _he_ calls me that!" Seto just smiled. "Okay, fine. Seto Kaiba VS. _Inu_."

"SETO!!!" Joey yelled. "Hey. It sounds cute… don't you like it?" Seto laughed but was only cut off when soft lips caught his and two arms circled around his neck. His eyes widened at first, but soon closed and laid both of his arms around the waist of his lover, pulling him closer to him.

They soon broke off for air as Joey laughed. "That's the only way I can shut you up…" Joey chuckled, his arms still around Seto. (Seto's arms around his waist too) "Okay. Now that was cuter." Seto commented, "And I certainly liked it better too…"

Joey blushed. "Uhh…" Joey stuttered, unable to reply to Seto's statement as he felt Seto's tongue licking on his lips as they engaged on another kiss again. "That's the only way I can shut you up as well!" Seto said, making Joey blush even more.

"I love you, Seto…" Joey mumbled.

"I love you too, Joey." Seto smiled.

_End_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Bye, guys! ^-^


End file.
